Antarctica (Aquois Frost)
Antarctica '''(南極大陸, Nankyokutairiku) is a fan-made character for the anime series, '''Hetalia: Axis Powers. She is given the human name, Aquois Frost '(アクオイス・フロスト, ''Akuoisu Furosuto). Attributes '''Appearance Aquois has long white hair with sky blue gradients, making it look like snow or icicles. Her bangs are swept to the right, and she keeps her long hair in two ponytails which reaches below her shoulders. She has a slight curl on the left side of her head, this may or may not have to do with defining her from the Arctic (Greenland), who may also have a curl on the opposing side. Her eyes have two colors in them, gradient from purple to light blue. No one is entirely sure why, but one may guess it has something to do with the Aurora Australis. Aquois is also rather short, but to make up for lost land mass she has large bosoms. Aquois' attire will change depending on where she is or needs to go. If she's at home she will wear a long navy blue coat outlined in fur. Underneath she wears a light blue, plaid dress with a white blouse and long black sleeves. She also wears black leggings under her dress for added warmth, and then blue, knee-high snow boots. Despite having different clothes for different reasons, the one thing that never changes is the choker necklace that she wears. It is a light blue choker with a raindrop shaped opal that has a silver wire wrapping around it. This is a very special item to her, as it was given by Australia, whom she is very close with. Personality and Interests Antarctica is very shy around unfamiliar countries, for countries who are not close in contact. Overtime, she has developed trust issues with some countries, especially when it comes to poaching the animals native to the waters or land. Because of these things, she can have a rather cold attitude towards people. Despite these things she is actually very sweet, friendly, and motherly towards her loved ones. Relationships Even though Antarctica has ties to 49 countries, due to the Antarctic Peace Treaty, she is very close with only a few select countries. Because of all of the research centers, Antarctica has turned into a bit of a science buff. "The treaty prohibits military activities and mineral mining, prohibits nuclear explosions and nuclear waste disposal, supports scientific research, and protects the continent's ecozone. Ongoing experiments are conducted by more than 4,000 scientists from many nations." Australia Main Article: Australia Australia is probably Antarctica's closest friend she has, knowing him since they were very small. They've had lots of history together, and Antarctica was even the one who (sort of) helped him get a name. He also gave her an opal drop necklace, which is very precious to her. Australia also owns about 90% or so of territory on Antarctica, despite Russia having more research facilities. Antarctica has grown extremely fond of Australia over the years. Greenland Greenland is Antarctica's best friend. Some may not see why, since they are polar opposites, but they compliment each other very well, having the same sense of humor, and also being there for each other emotionally. Russia Main Article: Russia Russia was the first to confirm a sighting of the land mass, but then ignored it for the lack of resources, hostile environment, and isolation. Antarctica was scared of Russia at first, but they've grown to be good friends over the years. Russia also now has the largest amount of science research centers on the land. Name Antarctica has an odd history with her name, often being referred to as "Terra Australis" meaning "Southern Land." However, Australia named this instead. Greece "Antarctica" got its name as we know it now from the romanized version of the Greek compound word "antarktiké", feminine for "antarktikos" meaning "opposite of the Arctic/North." France Before getting its present geographical connotations, the term was used for other locations that could be defined as "opposite to the north". For example, the short-lived French colony established at Brazil in the 16th Century was called "France Antarctique". Scotland The first formal use of the name "Antarctica" as a continental name in the 1890's is attributed to the Scottish cartographer John George Bartholomew.Category:Continents Category:Antarctica Category:Female Characters